Dynamic control systems for automotive vehicles have recently begun to be offered on various products. Dynamic control systems typically control the yaw of the vehicle by controlling the braking effort at various wheels of the vehicle. By regulating the amount of braking at each corner of the vehicle, the desired direction of the vehicle may be maintained.
Dynamic control systems for automotive vehicles may include anti lock braking systems, yaw stability control systems and roll stability controls systems. Each of the systems may include a form of regulating braking. The amount of brake torque is equal to the product of the brake torque gain coefficient Kbr and the brake pressure at the wheel. The brake caliper pressure is estimated during all braking events and therefore the brake torque can be estimated by multiplying the brake caliper pressure by the brake torque gain coefficient Kbr.
Other safety systems that use braking, such as electro hydraulic brakes, also use the brake torque gain co-efficient. The brake torque gain coefficient is assumed to be constant. However, it has been found that the brake torque gain coefficient is highly variable and thus changes due to physical parameters and environmental factors.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system and method for determining a brake torque gain coefficient that is adaptive to various physical parameters and environmental factors so that more accurate control may be performed by various safety systems of the vehicle including dynamic controls systems and other safety systems.